team_tokusonicfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Toku Sonic (Team)
Team Toku Sonic was brought together by four members of a forum made by KKD since these four were the main group and aware of their shared interest OverNerd02 suggested they formed a team and thus the four authors were forever brought together as...Team Toku Sonic! The Members "The number one nerd who tops all Nerds! I am the OverNerd02!" OverNerd03 (Toku #1): OverNerd03, formerly OverNerd02, joined the fanfiction after realizing his unbound imagination he joined fanfiction.net and was kinda scared like it was the first day of school, But as time went by and he gained more and more confidence in his ideas and writing he joined forum and eventually met KKD, Seanzilla and GT and decided he would form a Team with them and since then he's been a part of Team Toku Sonic, His main interest is Spider-Man, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider and Mecha anime, "Senko no Yuusha! KKD SILVER!" KKD Silver (Toku #2): KKD signed onto fanfiction.net on his first week of college after years of reading on the site and finally getting the courage to create his own stories. Initially signed on as Gameflyer1992, he avoided tokusatsu related writing due to past events regarding it and his parents. However, he grew back into the genre, created his present profile as a back-up to the Gameflyer account, and slow became the author he is today. He dropped the Gameflyer stuff altogether, and embraced his nature of being an otaku, creating the Great XOver Rider War RP forum for kicks, and created more toku-related stories. On the forum, he met fellow authors Gammatron, OverNerd02, and Seanzilla115 as they posted on the various topics, and eventually decided to team up for future stories; due to common interests in Tokusatsu and a certain Blue Blur, Team Toku Sonic was born! KKD's main interest is in the Sonic, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Kingdom Hearts, and Yu-Gi-Oh! franchises with other interests spanning across both sides of the Pacific. "The wild dragon fang of light and darkness! Ore wa Seanzilla115: Juuka Beast Out form!" Seanzilla115 (Toku #3): Ever since High School, Seanzilla loved reading fanfiction. It wasnt' until a few years after High School he finally worked up the courage to make an account on the site and began working on some stories. However...his first story wasn't that great and had to be taken down due to some MAJOR spelling errors. But...it's through this story that he met GT, who had written one of his favorites Fanfics, Cybernetic Blue Blur. Through time, they became great friends. A year or two later, Seanzilla was invited to KKD's forum, and became good friends with KKD and O.N. Due to their intrest being the same when it came to Sonic, Kamen Rider, and Superr Sentai, Seanzilla1115, GammaTron, KamenKeybladeDuelist, and Overnerd02 formed team Toku Sonic. Seanzilla115's main intrest are in the Sonic, Blazblue, Super Sentai, Kamen rider, One Piece, Ben 10, Yugioh, Pokemon, and Digimon franchises, along with various animes and manga such as Dragon Ball Z, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Bleach, and Inuyasha for example. His stories are all crossovers with the majority of the primary three being Sonic the Hedgehog, Ben 10, and Blazblue. One last thing is that Seanzilla115 hates Family Guy, or to be more specific, he hates the characters Peter Griffin, Glen Quagmire, and Lois Griffin due ot how they act on the show. That, and he heard a few...'funny' jokes about people with Autism(Seanzilla115 being Autistic), and how people from Florida are dumb, making him hate the show even more. "100 words in a single stroke. Cyberhound of Hades revised! GammaTron!" GammaTron (Toku #4): GammaTron is the oldest member of the group in terms of how long they've been on the site. Originally, he focused upon Sonic, Pokemon, and Megaman stories. It wasn't until he was watching an episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury that he noticed that the series was based off 'GoGo Sentai Boukenger.' Curious, he looked it up and found a site known as TV Nihon. There, he began to download and watch episodes of Boukenger. While a bit miffed there wasn't any Battlizers, he was amazed at how the storyline went and the differences between Power Rangers and Super Sentai. Slowly, he started watching other counterparts to his favorite Power Ranger seasons, such as Mystic Force/Magiranger and Jungle Fury/Gekiranger. It was when he was watching Engine Sentai Go-Onger, that he witnessed a preview for the (at the time) new Kamen Rider movie preview that he witnessed the very first things of Kamen Rider he had ever seen; the Imagin Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros of Kamen Rider Den-O. He quickly downloaded and watched the first episode and he began to love Kamen Rider. Eventually, he was invited to the Kamen Rider Forum by KamenKeybladeDuelist and, through it, met OverNerd02 (having already met Seanzilla115 before meeting KamenKeybladeDuelist). Due to their interests being intermingled through Sonic, Super Sentai, and Kamen Rider, they banded together to become Team Toku-Sonic. GammaTron's main interests are in the Sonic, BlazBlue, Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Pokemon franchises along with various Shonen Jump series. His stories are all crossovers in the majority ruling with the primary two being Sonic and Megaman. "A new hero! Mango Power! Pikatwig!" Pikatwig (Toku #5): The 5th member of Team Toku Sonic, having been good friends with KKD, GT and ON, he gained the approval and joined the team. He gained his account as a birthday gift from his older brother. He watched many seasons of Power Rangers, Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. Soon he became interested in Pokemon, Kirby Digimon, Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, and a few others. Upon making the story Den-O: Tales of the Mobians and Imagins he forged a friendship with KKD and GT, and is now the 5th member of the team. His primary project is a series of stories known as The Xros-Over Series. "(insert quote)" Kamen Rider ZER0 (Toku #6): (Insert info) "The man of a thousand fandoms! My tropes shall pierce through the darkness! The Radiant Rider... SilverariaMaximum!!" SilverariaMaximum (Toku #7): The newest member of Team Toku Sonic, Silver started out as a simple High School Junior who wrote his fanfics in private, with no intention of ever posting them on the internet. After some persuading from his friend, Silver finally joined the many writers on Fanfiction.net on December 10th, 2012. It was by pure chance that he was able to meet veteran writer and member of Team Toku Sonic, Kamen Keyblade Duelist, who Silver started to idolize, referring to KKD as his Sempai. Eventually, the two became good friends online and eventually started making collabs together. He eventually met some of the other members of Team Toku Sonic, namely Pikatwig and Overnerd03, the former Silver was really surprised and flattered that he was a fan of Silver's most viewed fanfic, Super Sentai X Kamen Rider: Battle for Space and Time. Eventually, Silver was accepted into the ranks of Team Toku Sonic as a rookie, though he had already seemed to prove himself in fanfics such as his collab with KKD, Super Sentai Dice-O! Clash of Heroes. Is a fan of many different fandoms, many of which the other members of the team don't know about. Still, Silver has big dreams of reaching it big on both his fanfiction account and also on YouTube, planning to make a Let's Play channel with his good friend and teammate on his other writing team, the Writers of the Multiverse, ZappuelLightnin'Rod AKA Zappy. Overall, Silver is the plucky young man who is ready to provide his support to his new team. Likes Sonic the Hedgehog Kingdom Hearts Super Sentai Kamen Rider Gundam Series Blazblue MegaMan My Little Pony: Tomodachi Wa Mahou Super Smash Bros. Marvel Vs. Capcom Digimon Pokemon Naruto One Piece Fairy Tail Bleach Published Stories Marvel vs Capcom 5D's : The first Team Toku Sonic Story: Hiroyuki Akiyama, his sister Rika, and their friends Jin and Yusei Fudo travel to Neo Domino City with one goal, but it leads them into a huge chaotic mess involving the Crimson Dragon, Signers, and a World Eater that was involved with Hiro's deck of Marvel and Capcom HEROs. Expect OC characters and cards, and Manga characters in the future. Upcomings Stories Trivia *As stated above, KKD was originally an author by the name of Gameflyer1992, and wrote mostly in a script-style format. Since then, his style has vastly improved.